


The Emperor's Granddaughter

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Ben is twenty six, F/M, Kaydel is Ben's cousin, Loss of Virginity, Luke is king, Pregnancy, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Queen Leia Organa, Rey is sixteen, Reylo Baby, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Benjamin Bail Organa Solo retakes the throne of his grandparents for his mother's rule from the usurper, Sheev Palpatine.  He finds the usurper's sixteen year old granddaughter hiding in her room.  Rey was sheltered most of her life in the countryside before her grandfather sent for her to live in the palace.  When her life is changed, she is expected to be executed along with her cruel grandfather, but is shocked when the new queen has her marry her son, the savior of the kingdom apparently.  Her new husband is ten years older than her.  She expects him to be like the men her nursemaid told her about.  She finds him to be different than most of the men she grew up with.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	The Emperor's Granddaughter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Star Wars characters.
> 
> Another story in the books. This is a second medieval story.
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think.

The kingdom of Alderaan had been a very flourishing kingdom under the rule of King Bail and Queen Breha Organa. They had adopted a child, being unable to have children of their own. A daughter named Leia who was raised under Alderaanian ways. She became heir apparent under Alderaan laws and she was a queen in the making. 

When Leia was 19, she was away to boarding school in the neighboring kingdom of Naboo, under the rule of the Queen Padme Admidala. During that time, her homeland became under attack by the ruthless self rule emperor, Sidious. Her mother and father were killed in the attack and a price was put on her head.

She remained alive by staying hidden and marrying a simple merchant captain, Han Solo. It wasn't until the truth of her parentage came out that she started building an army to win back her kingdom.

Leia was the true daughter of Queen Padme Amidala and a knight called Anakin Skywalker, who was a lieutenant for Sidious. To keep her and her twin brother safe, the Queen kept her pregnancy a secret, even from their father. Luke was raised by a family friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi while Leia was given to the Organas. Luke Skywalker now ruled Naboo as King after the death of their mother, promising to help his sister retake the throne of Alderaan.

Leia had to take a back seat in the war when she discovered she was pregnant. In a span of three days, Leia gave birth to her son, Benjamin Bail Organa Solo, her heir apparent. He was raised in Naboo by his mother and father, learning of Alderaan customs and traditions. Leia was raising him to be king when his time came.

His uncle taught him to fight in an old fighting style called Jedi. It was a religion Luke was raised under and he wanted to pass it along to his nephew. It taught Ben to be aware of his surroundings so he wouldn't be taken by surprise. He and his cousin, Kaydel Skywalker, were both brought up in it.

When Ben was twenty five, the campaign against Sidious, who was also known as Sheev Palpatine, hit a turn of events. Anakin Skywalker, his most trusted lieutenant known as Vader, was killed in battle by his grandson. It brought fear into the hearts of Sidious' men that if his most hardened and experience warrior could be killed, Sidious wouldn't stand a chance. The Rebel army began to move across Empire and First Order territory and soon came upon the kingdom of Alderaan in a final campaign for the throne.

The battle was hard and long and lasted a year before they made it to the heart of the city of Alderaan's capital, Aldera. The palace was still in it's glory days from when Leia was a teenager. The only thing different was it was draped in Empire colors of red and black instead of the gold and blue of Alderaan. 

Ben fought his way into his mother's home palace and found that the emperor had taken his own life. A coward's way out. His second in command, Snoke, was still alive and taken prisoner, as was all of the Empire and First Order minions. A small army of troopers turned against the Empire and fought with the Rebels. One of them, Finn, told Ben of the emperor's granddaughter. “She's only sixteen,” he said. “I've become friends with her. We all have. We would hate to see her...”

“I'll let my mother decide her fate, however, if she is innocent as you say, my mother will let her live. Where is she?” 

“In her rooms,” Finn said. “I can show you,” he added.

“No, I'll find the way,” Ben said and he and his best friend, Poe, headed up to the living quarters of the palace. Growing up, Ben was taught the lay out of the palace by his mother. Naboo had old plans of the palace that were still accurate to the day. She showed him on the plans the secret passage ways, her rooms, her parents rooms, the library. 

“You sure you know which way you're going?” Poe asked.

“I know this palace like the back of my hand,” he said and Poe chuckled.

“Which one? The left hand you broke two weeks ago, or the right one that was shot with an arrow last month?” he asked and Ben stopped to turn to his friend and held up a finger to silence him. It was a move his father used on him all the time and he was beginning to understand now why his mother was saying he was so like his father.

The emperor's granddaughter would have most likely been housed in the old rooms of his mother when she was a teen. He went right to them and opened the door. The way his mother described it, it was would seem the emperor's granddaughter kept everything the way it was the way Leia had it. Most of the things in the room were most likely his mother's possessions from when she was a teenager. He and Poe looked around the room, but didn't see anyone. “She must have ran,” Poe said. “I would too if everything I knew was going to shit,” he said and Ben let out a sigh at his friend's vulgar word use. “What?” Poe asked. “I'll check the other rooms,” he said before leaving the room.

Ben knew this room. His mother's favorite hiding spot as a child was under the bed. She kept treasures under it. He took in a deep breath and smelled perfume laying in the air. The princess was still in the room. He walked around the bed and slowly leaned down to look under it. A small girl of sixteen was huddled under the bed with a cat. “Hello,” Ben said.

“Are you going to kill me, sir?” she asked.

“No, of course not,” he said. “I won't harm you, child. You can come on out,” he said, giving her his hand. She seemed hesitant, but his mother taught him patience and he waited until she gathered up the courage to reach over and take his hand. He helped her up from under the bed and got a real good look at her. She was beautiful and looked far more grown up than she was. “You sure you're sixteen?” he asked and she giggled as she placed her cat on the bed. “What's his name?”

“Her name is BB,” she said. “I found her in the garden and have been keeping her a secret from my grandfather,” she said.

“Your grandfather didn't let you keep pets?”

“No. I had a dog when I came here, but his hand, Snoke, took it away. I don't know what happened to it.”

“When did you come here?” he asked.

“This past winter. I had been living in a cottage in Jakku with my nurse my whole life until my grandfather sent for me,” she said.

“What happened to your parents?” Ben asked.

“They died when I was three. I don't know how. My grandfather won't tell me,” she said. “My grandfather wanted me to marry a man named Huxley. Will that still happen?”

“Probably not,” Ben said. “Was the man named Huxley a red head?” he asked and she nodded. “He's dead.”

“Oh,” she said. “What is going to happen to me?” 

“My mother will decide that, but from the looks of things, she'll let you live and go where ever you want. Jakku, maybe,” he said and she made a face of disgust. “Or not.”

“I hated Jakku,” she said. “The man who was in charge of the grounds around the cottage wasn't nice,” she said. “Him and my nurse were, uh...”

“Having sex?” Ben asked and she nodded, disgusted with the memory. 

“They treated me cruelly, but not enough where they would get in trouble with my grandfather. He killed them anyway when he sent for me, but I have had enough food in my stomach since living here than I did when I grew up. I know I look small for my age. I think my grandfather was hoping I would have a growth spurt since moving here. I haven't,” she said. Ben led her to sit down in front of the fire and the door burst open to reveal Poe.

“Hey, Ben, your Mom is,” he started to say, then saw the princess. “Hey, you found her,” he said and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Very astute of you to notice, Poe.”

“Did you use your weird skills to find her?”

“Get out,” Ben said.

“Well, your Mom is coming into the palace. She's going to be in the throne room, when you're ready to bring her,” Poe said before leaving, closing the door.

“Weird skills?” 

“My uncle taught me to be aware of my surroundings,” he said. “It's a special skill set adopted by these warriors called Jedi.”

“I've heard of them,” she said. “Your name is Ben?”

“Benjamin, but you can call me Ben.”

“I'm Rey, though my actual name is Kira,” she said. “Rey is my middle name,” she added.

“Are you ready to meet my mother?” he asked and she nodded. Ben held out his hand for her and she took it this time without hesitating. 

Rey Palpatine did not know what to make of this Ben. Her nurse growing up told her of men and what they expect from women. When it was made known that she was going to be married, her nursemaid told her of her wedding night and what her new husband was going to do to her. When she met Huxley when she arrived last winter, she had no doubt that was what he was going to do. Use her body for his pleasure and the birthing of heirs. Huxley would have made a horrible husband she had decided. She was glad he was dead.

Ben turned out to be Benjamin Bail Organa Solo. He was heir to the throne of Alderaan and the woman he was bringing her forth to was his mother, now in her rightful place as Queen. “Mother, may I present the princess, Kira Rey Palpatine?” Ben asked. Rey stepped forward and curtsied out of respect. The woman before her was now her queen.

“It's all right, child,” she said. “My name is Leia Organa Solo. I see you've met my son,” she said.

“He's been very kind to me, Your Majesty,” Rey said.

“You have me to thank for that,” Leia said and Ben rolled his eyes. “I saw that eye roll, Benjamin.”

“I thought people called you Ben?” Rey asked him and Leia chuckled.

“Only I call him Benjamin,” she said. “Now, Rey, let us take a walk together. We have much to discuss,” she added and Rey nodded before going off on the walk with Queen Leia.

Her talk with the queen was encouraging. She wanted to stay in Alderaan, rather than go back to Jakku. As it turned out, her being alive put a price on her head. Her grandfather's sadistic followers expected her to take her own life as he did. When it was made known that she was still alive, they called her a traitor to her grandfather's memory. 

In truth, Rey had a dagger in her hand the day the Rebel army was coming to the palace, but when it came time for her to take her own life, she couldn't. 

Rey was to stay in the palace for her safety. She didn't go anywhere without an escort and the escort was either Finn or Ben. She got a new handmaiden to replace her old one. Bazine was wonderful and a good friend, but she was Snoke's great niece. She was there mainly to spy on her for her grandfather. Rose was kinder and gentler. The two became close friends. She also became good friends with Ben. Whenever he wasn't doing princely duties for his mother, he was always with her, taking her for walks through the garden.

Leia was watching her son walking with Rey in the garden one day and she saw the interaction between the two of them. They were so at ease with each other. She smiled as she got an idea. “I think Ben should marry Palpatine's granddaughter,” she said, causing her brother to look up from the papers he was looking at.

“You, what?” he asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“Come here and look,” she said. Luke got up and walked over to the balcony Leia was standing on. “Observe,” she said and Luke watched his nephew with the granddaughter of the emperor they just defeated. They were walking through the gardens, which have been properly taken care of over the months. The young princess had her arm around Ben's as they talked. He must have said something funny and she laughed.

“You came to a marriage from their interaction?” Luke asked as Ben plucked a flower off a bush and gave it to Rey. 

“He likes her,” Leia said.

“That's not love,” Luke said.

“In time, it could be. I'm going to bring it up at dinner with him tonight,” she said and walked away before Luke could say anything. 

“Wait, you want me to what?” Ben asked his mother as he poured himself some wine.

“Marry Rey,” she said. 

“But she's a child, Mother. She's not even eighteen yet,” Ben said. “You want her to marry a man ten years older than her.”

“At least she knows you,” Leia said. “Huxley she barely knew when her grandfather betrothed them,” she added. “She'll never be safe on her own. With her being married into the family, the people will accept her staying in the palace more.”

“It'll make her more of a target,” Ben said.

“Then who better to protect her than her husband?” Leia asked, gesturing to her son.

“Can I at least tell her?” Ben asked.

“Of course,” Leia said.

“Marry me?” Rey asked. She and Prince Ben had been on their normal walk through the gardens when he brought up the idea of marriage. “Why? I am the granddaughter of the enemy,” she said.

“It's for your protection,” he said. “Plus, Mother has been begging me to get married to someone.”

“Why me?”

“I think she's been watching us in the gardens during our walks,” he said. “Seen how we are together,” he said. “The Alderaanian people have been angry that you're still in the palace and haven't been exiled yet. Me marrying you is a way to appeal to them,” he said.

“To bring me in control?”

“That's one way of putting it,” Ben said. “I'll treat you no different than I have before. I won't do anything to you unless you're comfortable with it,” he said.

“Except, it is expected of us, our wedding night,” she said and she sat down on a bench. “My nurse, growing up, told me the horrors of wedding nights,” she said. “How much it will be painful and how women are treated.”

“She was trying to scare you,” he said as he sat down next to her. “It won't be like that, I promise,” he said. “I'm not like the men in your nurse's tales.”

“Promise?” she asked.

“I promise,” he said, before taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed his softly. “I'll protect you, Rey. I give you my word.” She nodded, giving her future husband a smile.

Once Rey agreed to the marriage, the wedding preparations began. She was given another maid, Kaydel, to help her and Rose plan the wedding. Rey was surprised that Leia would be letting her plan the wedding. She also had Threepio and Lady Amilyn helping her to make sure everything went smoothly. She was sure that if her grandfather had been preparing her wedding, her word would be meaningless. That was what her grandfather had thought of her. It was why she was to wed Lord Huxley.

It was summer right now and the ideal time to wed, but Rey always like the colder months. Being raised the in the desert climate of Jakku, she hated the hot seasons. A wintry wedding was more her style and it gave time for guests to get to the kingdom before the storms that made the impassable pass into Aldera more impassable. Ben was heading to his mother's chambers, wondering where Rey was, because he hadn't seen her all day. He knocked on his mother's door and opened it. “Mother?”

“Don't come in!!” three voices said simultaneously and he stopped. His mother came into his view and he stuttered.

“What...is going.....on?”

“We're fitting Rey into her dress. You can't see her in it until the wedding.”

“You been hogging her all day,” he whined and he heard the giggles of his fiance and cousin.

“You can go on your walk with her when we're done,” Leia said. “Now, shoo.” She closed the door in his face and he chuckled.

Rey and Ben walked through the gardens. “I've barely seen you since we announced the engagement,” he said and she chuckled.

“Your mother is so excited,” she said.

“My mother has been planning this day since I was a little boy,” he said and she chuckled. “Are you telling her what you want?”

“I am and she's very kind of letting me have some opinion in the wedding,” Rey said. “My grandfather would have made it this huge extravagant event. Golds, blacks and reds. I would have hated it,” she said and Ben smirked. “I always wanted to get married during winter time. Summer would be too hot for my opinion and my allergies during spring would be horrendous.”

“Fall would be nice in Naboo. The leaves would be changing,” he said and she chuckled.

“Fall is too soon, your mother said. Not everyone she wants to attend would get here in time for the wedding if we did a fall wedding,” she said.

“I know, she wants to make a spectacle,” he said. “I'm her only child and she wants it to be perfect,” he added and Rey chuckled. “She has been nagging me about grandchildren since I was twenty,” he said and she laughed before growing silent.

Children.

With her marriage to Ben, it was expected of them to have heirs. At least two, an heir and a spare. How many children did Ben even want?

“How many children do you want?” she asked and he looked over at her.

“How many do you want?” he asked.

“It's not my place to dictate how many children we have,” she said. “I am just the vessel.” Ben furrowed his brow, wondering where the hell that came from.

“Who told you that?” he asked.

“My former betrothed, Huxley. We had a similar discussion of heirs. He wanted all boys, at least three, so there was stability in his place in my grandfather's court.”

“That's not up to him to decide how many boys you would have given him,” Ben said as they sat down on the bench. “Our healers have proven that it's not the woman's fault, should she give birth to a girl first instead of a boy.”

“It's not?”

“Rey, you don't have to worry about if we have a girl first,” he said. “As long as you and the baby are healthy. That's all that matters to me.” She smiled before his took hold of her hand and kissed it.

Before Rey could even blink, her wedding day to Ben had arrived. Kaydel, Ben's cousin, and her maid, Rose were helping her into her dress. “I love that they were able to get this shawl done,” Kaydel said as she took it off the hanger. Rey's dress was white, off shoulder and in Alderaan tradition. Ben was the heir to the Alderaan throne, so she was dressed as an Alderaan bride. She made it clear that she wanted nothing of her Palpatine colors in her wedding attire and Leia was more than happy to make her wish true. Her shawl was fur and was wrapped around her shoulders to protect them from the cold.

“The veil was my mother's,” Leia said. “I wore it on my wedding day to Ben's father,” she said as Rose put it into Rey's hair do for the day. It was tradition for the bride to wear her hair up for her wedding day. It would be down on her wedding night. Rose was smiling. 

“She's beautiful,” she said and Leia chuckled.

“That she is,” she said and Rey chuckled. Kaydel took her wedding bouquet that she put together herself from the water bin and gave it to her.

Rey had no one to walk her down the aisle, except for Finn. He was her personal guard since she was a babe and he chose to fight with the Alderaanian people when they invaded. “You ready, peanut?” he asked and she nodded. She took Finn's arm slowly and let out a breath as they stood before the doors of the church nave. 

“Just don't let me fall, Finn,” she said.

“I would never do that,” he said with a smile and the doors opened. Walking down the aisle with Finn seemed to take forever. Ben stood at the head of the altar with Poe at his side as his best man. He turned to smile and goaded Ben. He wasn't allowed to turn around to look at her until she got up to him. Once she was there, Finn gave her a kiss and Ben turned to look at her. He was speechless. She was a breath of fresh air to him. 

“Wow, you look beautiful, Rey,” he said as she gave her bouquet to Rose and he took her hands with his. He went toward her to kiss her, but the chaplain stopped him.

“We're not quite there yet, Your Grace,” he said and the audience chuckled.

The ceremony was short and simple, with a few fanfare moments. When the time came for the ring vows, she was so nervous she flubbed up Ben's middle names, calling him Benjamin Organa Bail Solo instead of Benjamin Bail Organa Solo. She kicked herself for the simple mistake, but Ben just smiled at her as she slipped on his ring. Her ring was a family heirloom. It had belonged to his grandmother. The chaplain called for Ben to kiss his bride after declaring them husband and wife. Ben lifted the veil from her face and kissed her softly on the lips to an applause from the audience.

Rey could barely eat during the reception. At Rose's insistence, she managed to eat a few morsels of her wedding dinner. She was nervous for what was to come once the celebration wind down. She dreaded what was to come. In Exegol, there was a custom called a Bedding Ceremony where the newlyweds were carried off by guests while they were undressed to the marriage bedchamber. Rose was aghast to that. “We don't do that here,” she said. “I am to simply get you ready in the chamber and then the prince will come in later.”

Rose and Rey sneaked away from the reception and they headed to her new chambers that she would share with Ben. Rose helped her get out of her wedding attire and Rey made sure she carefully hung it up. “It's a shame I will only wear it once,” Rey said and Rose smiled. 

“You could still wear the shawl,” Rose said. It was true. The shawl was very warm for her shoulders and most of her dresses her shoulders were exposed, despite it being winter. She could still wear it. Rey's hair was plaited into a simple braid for her wedding night and her chemise was simple as well. Rose gave her a robe to put on and she then left for the night. Rey let out a sigh as she sat by the fire, waiting for her husband to come to her.

She didn't have to wait long. Not long after Rose left, Ben came in. Rose most likely had gone back to the reception and told Ben that Rey was waiting for him. He carried a plate of meat and cheese, as well as a pitcher of wine and two goblets. “Rose told me you hardly ate anything,” he said as he sat the plate on the table in the middle of the room. “Nerves, she said,” he added and Rey chuckled. Ben poured wine into the two goblets and set them down. “I insist that you eat something more before we go to bed, Rey,” he said and she got up from the chaise she was sitting on.

“If you insist,” she said and he smiled. Once she had her fill of the meat and cheese, she downed the goblet of wine. 

“Are you nervous?” he asked. 

“A little,” she said before she hiccuped from the wine she had just guzzled down. Ben chuckled as he gulped down his wine as well before putting the goblet down on the table.

“We don't have to do anything,” he said. “We could just sleep.”

“But won't the morning maids look at the sheets for confirmation of our coupling?” she asked.

“Rey, I want you comfortable,” he said.

“You said you would be gentle,” she said. Ben let out a sigh as she helped him take off his jacket and tunic. He peeled off his boots and took off his sword to leave him in just his breeches. Ben's chest was well chiseled and his shoulders were broad. 

“You can touch me if you want,” he said. Rey's lithe hands came up to touch his pectorals and ran them down his washboard stomach. Her husband was a warrior. It was a given that he would be in perfect shape. Except there was a gash down his collarbone to his right rib area. Ben brought his hands up to gently cup her face and he kissed her softly. She moaned into the kiss and he took that as a sign to keep kissing her. He opened her robe and slowly slid it off her shoulders. Her chemise was much like her wedding dress. Alderaanian style, off shoulder, cap sleeves. Rey seemed to freeze when he put his hands onto the sleeves of her nightgown. “We don't have to take it off if you're uncomfortable with me seeing you naked,” he said. “We can still consummate the marriage with you clothed,” he added.

“But you'll be...?” she started to ask and he chuckled.

“Yeah, I kind of have to be naked for the consummation,” he said and she chuckled. “Have you ever seen one?” he asked.

“I caught my guardian Plutt and my nurse in bed together. He threw me out while he was stark naked.”

“Oh, that must have been...” he started to say.

“Plutt was fat and his cock was very limp when he grabbed me and tossed me out.”

“I assure you, I am nothing like Plutt,” he said. He guided her over to the bed. Rose had already turned it down for the night and he encouraged her to sit on it. She sat back on her elbows as Ben unlaced his breeches before pushing them down, keeping eye contact with her. Once he kicked them away is when she glanced down at her husband. The cock before her eyes was not the same cock she had seen on Plutt. He was massive.

“Is that even going to fit into me?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Not exactly what I wished to hear my wife say,” he said and she blushed. “It's all right and yes, it will fit, but it may hurt. I should prepare you first,” he said.

“How?” she asked. 

“Uh, I can't really explain it to you. I should probably just do it,” he said. He got onto the bed and she gasped out as he pushed her nightgown up her legs, exposing them. She laid back and found herself spreading her legs for him. He laid down on top of her after getting her nightgown bunched up at her waist. His hand laid on the back of her left thigh. No man's ever touched her there. He would be the first and the last as her husband. “If you get uncomfortable at all, tell me and I'll stop, okay?” She nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. 

He pushed her nightgown up more, getting it over her butt. She gasped out as she watched him lower his face toward her womanhood. She had heard talk from maids of men doing this, but they never do it a lot. Ben curled his hands under her ass, cupping her cheeks and she moaned out. She felt his breath on her most private area before he softly kissed her there. She moaned which encouraged him to lick her folds up to her clit. She moaned again as she felt a finger insert into her and his tongue joined in. She gasped out a moan as she jerked when a second finger spread her lips and his tongue lapped at her inside. “Ben,” she moaned as her hands found their way to his black locks. “That's good. Right there,” she said before moaning out when his tongue ran over her clit again. She had only been able to bring herself off with her fingers before, but she never felt like this. He began to suckle her clit as a third finger entered her and she moved her hips into him, causing him to hold her down with his other hand. His fingers moved in and out of her as he sucked her clit. “Ben, I'm...” She couldn't give him ample warning before crying out her orgasm, her legs shaking with pleasure, and she felt herself clench down on his fingers inside of her.

“Wow,” he said before wiping his face off.

“I'm sorry, I..”

“It's all right, Rey,” he said before removing his fingers from her. He moved up to settle himself in between her legs and she swallowed nervously feeling his member brush up against her thigh. He felt huge, but she clenched at the mere thought of him putting it into her. “Okay?” he asked and she nodded. Her naked husband was laying on top of her. He kissed her as he reached down to guide himself toward her vagina. Rey moaned into the kiss, feeling the tip of his cock at his entrance. He swirled his cock around her folds, getting it slick with her essence before he began to press into her. 

Rey gasped out as his cock invaded her. His girth was huge as he slowly eased into her. She clenched and grunted when he seemed to stretch her wide. “Easy, sweetheart,” he moaned before kissing her neck. “You're taking me so well, wife,” he said and she groaned. She held onto his shoulders as she felt him come to her virginal barrier. He seemed hesitant. “Rey, I'm almost all the way in, but I'm...”

“Just do it,” she said. He wasn't sure, so she used the heels of her feet and encouraged him to press into her the rest of the way. He broke through her hymen and she cried out. He was in her all the way and he gently shushed her seeing her crying. A tear fell out of her eye and he rubbed it away with his thumb. 

“Rey, I'm sorry,” he whispered before kissing her. “It's okay, I won't move until you've adjusted,” he promised before kissing her. She moaned softly as he got her legs around his waist. The heels of her feet touching the back side of his ass. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good,” he gently said into her ear as he kissed her neck. She felt him shift before he pulled out slowly. She felt him leave her before pushing back in. She moaned, grasping his shoulders again. He did it again, more swiftly this time and she moved her hips with his. “Oh, God, that's...” 

Ben didn't finish his sentence. He began to move in earnest now. He slowly thrust in and out of her, before getting more and more hurriedly. She could tell he wanted to go faster, but he was afraid of hurting her. “Ben,” she moaned as she used her feet to push on his balls. 

“Oh, God, don't...”

“Faster,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he grunted. She nodded and pulled him into a kiss. Her husband moved faster into her as well as a little harder. She let out whimpers, moans, groans and grunts that were music to his ears. They would only be for him, in this room at night. He made love to his wife, feeling her legs around his waist. She clenched around him and he groaned as he sat up on his elbows and thrust harder and faster without her telling him to.

“Ben, I'm going cum,” she said and he groaned against her neck as he reached down and began to rub her clit to the time of his thrusts. She moaned out as her husband thrust into her and his thumb played with her clit. She was going to cum even harder than when his mouth was on her.

“That's it, sweetheart. Cum for me,” he said. “I want you to cum first,” he added as he thrust harder into her. 

Rey gasped out, seeing stars. Her legs and vagina clenched around him as she came out in a gasping cry. Ben groaned when she tightened around his cock. He managed a few more thrusts before he came to in a deep, strangled moan. His cock spent into her, spilling his seed into her hopefully ripe womb. The first step into securing his place as his mother's heir was complete. He would probably lay with Rey a few more nights, possible for a whole month to ensure she got pregnant. He felt himself soften and he gently pulled out of her before laying down next to his wife. They laid there, both catching their breath before he pulled the duvet up and covering them. Rey found herself turning onto her side to curl up next to him. She wondered if he was going to spend the night. She fell asleep before she could ask him.

When she woke up the next morning, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and Ben was up. She saw him at the wash basin, washing his face before he went to the privy to relieve himself. She blushed, remembering their night before. The cock that was now peeing into the privy behind the curtain was the same one that was inside of her. She could feel the stickiness of her thighs and seemed pretty impressed with the amount of seed he shot into her. She hoped for a babe soon. It would put the grumbling of the council members at rest. Ever since Ben had turned sixteen, they had been after him to get married and start having heirs, but he had put his training with his uncle Luke first.

Ben came back into the bedchamber with a very small towel wrapped around his waist and the door to the chamber decided to open. A small scullery maid, Ava, she thought came in to stoke the fire, but seeing the prince standing there with a very small towel around his waist and his wife in bed caused her to gasp out and she hurried out of the room. “I think you scarred her for life,” Rey quipped and he chuckled.

“At least we have a witness to say we consummated the marriage,” he said as he took off the towel and climbed back into the bed. He gathered her up and turned her so she would be on top of him. “How are you feeling this morning?” he asked.

“Okay. I feel sore, down there,” she said and Ben licked his lips, knowing he was the cause of it.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away last night,” he said. He was a little rough with her last night for it being her first time.

“It's okay,” she said. She sat up to straddle her husband and she felt his morning wood against her ass cheeks.

“Hmm, sorry, it's morning,” he said and she chuckled before grabbing the hem of her nightgown and pulling it up. He had a good view of his naked wife and he was loving it. She raised herself up on her knees and took hold of her husband's cock. He groaned, letting his head fall back and she giggled before sinking herself down onto him. His hands grasped her hips as she inched down onto his and she gasped out. She was still tender from last night, but she didn't stop until she was seated on him fully. “Rey,” he groaned.

She rode her husband that morning and decided she would be the only one to take care of his morning wood.

Rey and Ben slept in the same bed for almost two months. They made love every night and some times they didn't even do it on the bed. The night he made love to her by the fire on their wool rug was bliss. She was sure the scullery maid was shocked again seeing them laying on the floor barely covered when she came to clean the fireplace. 

It was two months since their marriage when Rey felt sick. Ben was worried because it was in the middle of the night when he heard Rey get up from bed and go into the privy to vomit. A visit from the healer confirmed their suspicions. Rey was pregnant. “I would wait another month to make the announcement.”

“Why?” Ben asked.

“There's a risk that she could lose the babe in the early months of the pregnancy. Give it another four weeks before you tell the council.”

“Right,” he said.

“I could lose the baby?” she asked.

“Don't fret, child. It's not uncommon for a woman to lose a baby in the first weeks of the pregnancy. Just wait and make sure it takes hold in your womb before announcing it,” he said.

“Thank you, doctor,” Ben said.

“I would recommend finding a midwife.”

“I think my mother already has one in mind,” Ben said and the healer chuckled before leaving the room.

Another month passed and Rey felt her stomach tighten around her dresses whenever Rose would help her dress. “This is a secret, Rose, but I am pregnant.” Her maid smiled brightly and clapped.

“It's okay. I can let out some of your other dresses a bit,” she said and Rey smiled knowing she had an ally in this pregnancy. Rose would take care of her. 

“The healer wanted us to wait until we are sure it would take,” she said.

“If I have to keep letting out your dresses, we know it did,” Rose said and the two friends laughed.

It was another month before Ben told his mother and father that Rey was expecting and week after that it was announced to the council. “Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?” Councilman Ackbar asked and his mother glared at him.

“No, but it doesn't matter. The health of the princess and the child are the first priority,” Leia stated.

“Of course,” he said. Leia made note to reprimand him if he made another other remarks like that.

Ben was ecstatic now that the pregnancy of his wife was announced to the public. The common folk rejoiced at the prospect of a little prince or princess. According to the midwife, she would be giving birth in the fall, most likely when the harvest would be picked.

Rey deemed that she would walk in the gardens every day to keep herself in shape. She was not going to turn into one of the fat ass prostitutes she would see in her grandfather's kingdom. Rose would always walk with her and whenever she was around, Ben's cousin, Kaydel would join her. Kaydel was the heir to Luke's throne. His wife had died giving birth to her and she was mainly raised in Alderaan with Ben. She was really more a sister to him than a cousin. “Beaumont keeps writing to me,” Kaydel said of her intended. He was a Duke in Naboo that her father had arranged to marry his daughter. She had only met him once or twice, but they converse largely by letters.

“He sounds handsome,” Rey said.

“He is. Not like Ben, but he has his own likeness,” she said with a smile before faltering. 

“What is it?” Rose asked and she shushed her. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She kept a hand on her dagger as she surveyed the garden. She was looking ahead and didn't see the culprit coming up behind Rey. She heard a twig snap and she whirled her head around. 

“Rey, look out!” she shouted. Rey looked behind her to see an assassin coming up behind her with a dagger and she screamed. Kaydel rushed to put herself in between her cousin's wife and the assassin as he raised his dagger. She pulled out her dagger as he brought his down and stopped it just as he made to stab Rey's pregnant belly. The assassin tossed Kaydel aside, hitting her head against a statue, knocking her out. 

Rey had fallen to the ground and was getting up with Rose's help when the assassin came at her again. Both women screamed as he made to attack Rey again, but an arrow shot through him and he fell dead. Ben stood poised with his bow. “Ben!” Rey shouted. He first rushed to his wife to ensure she was okay before going to his cousin. “She hit her head on the statue.”

“Kaydel?” Ben asked and she moaned. He scooped her up as Finn and Poe came into the garden with guards. “Get my wife to safety. I have to take Kaydel to the healer.”

The assassin was dead, but they found out who he was working for. A former lord under her grandfather had escaped the kingdom when it was first invaded and was now ruling Exegol, her grandfather's first kingdom. His name was Archibald Pryde and he was one of those sick fanatics who believed Rey should have killed herself instead of allying with the enemy.

Rey or the baby weren't safe as long as any of her grandfather's minions were alive. Pryde would most likely hear that Rey had survived the assassination attempt and would send more. Rey had round the clock protection whenever she wasn't in her and Ben's chambers. It was always either her husband, Finn or Poe. Kaydel recovered, but news of her injury caused her betrothed to get on a horse and hurry to Alderaan.

Ben found Rey in bed already when he came to their room that night. She was laying on their bed with her hands around her belly. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Someone tried to kill me, Ben. No, I am not okay,” she said. He let out a sigh as he got into the bed and gathered her up in his arms.

“We know who's responsible, so we can go after him.”

“Pryde is vicious. He won't stop until I am dead, or the baby for that matter.”

“I am not going to let that happen,” he said. “I'll die before I let that happen,” he said.

“I don't want that to happen,” she cried before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. “I love you, Ben. I don't want you to die for me.”

“I promise,” he said. “I always keep my promises.” Rey sniffed as she laid her head on Ben's chest and fell asleep hearing his heartbeat. 

Rey gave birth just as the cooler months of the fall harvest came upon Alderaan. Ben couldn't handle her screams of pain anymore, so Finn and Poe took him out for a hunt. They were gone for a few hours when a messenger came riding out. “Your Grace. Princess Rey has given birth to a daughter,” he said.

“A daughter?” Poe asked.

“So?” Ben asked and Poe smiled.

“I pity the man who asks you for her hand, Your Grace,” he said with a smile before the four of them rode back to the castle. 

Ben found himself walking fast toward the chambers he shared with his young wife. She was barely seventeen and she was a mother already. He let out a nervous sigh as he rounded the corner and found his mother smiling brightly at the door. “Oh, Ben, she's beautiful,” she said before allowing him into the room. Rey looked exhausted, but beautiful holding their daughter. He smiled seeing that Rey hadn't noticed he was in the room. Rose had given him a smile before she left the room and it was just the three of them. Rey finally looked up and saw her husband.

“Oh, I didn't even know you were there,” she said and he chuckled. He removed his boots and got onto the bed with his two girls.

“She have a name yet?” he asked.

“I was hoping it would be okay to name her Padme, after your grandmother,” she said and he smiled.

“It sounds perfect,” he said.

Two years later, there was finally peace in all the lands. Pryde was defeated in battle, a battle that nearly cost Ben is life. An arrow nearly pierced his heart, felling him from his horse. It took him several months to recover fully. Leia stepped down officially from the throne and Ben was crowned King of Alderaan, and he in turned crowned Rey his Queen.

Ben let out a sigh as he entered his chambers he shared with his Queen. Since his mother abdicated the throne in favor of him, he and Rey moved into the King and Queen wing of the palace. His mother and father moved to a countryside estate in Naboo. He found Rey sitting by the fire, fast asleep. She had been tired lately with queenly duties. She was also breaking in a new handmaiden since Rose and Finn got married. “Ben?” she called out. 

“It's me,” he said, kneeling in front of her. “You fell asleep next to the fire.”

“Oh, I forgot to check on Padme,” she said.

“She's fine. Elena is with her,” he said, speaking of the child's nurse. “Are you okay, sweetheart? You've been tired lately,” he said.

“I have been feeling more tired,” she said.

“We should get you to the healer tomorrow,” he said.

“Already went today, my love,” she said and he smiled. “I'm pregnant again,” she said and his smiled brightened up the whole room.

“Truly?” he asked.

“He thinks a few months have passed, so we should still wait for the official announcement to the council next year, after the winter solstice,” she said and he nodded. 

“I think it'll be a boy this time,” he said and she smiled.

Several months later.....

Rey woke up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, before her maid would even wake her up. Usually Lukan had them up by now too. Both her husband and her infant son were not in bed. Rey pulled on her robe and opened the doors to her chambers. The guard standing in the hall cinched up. “Where is the King?” she asked.

“He said something about getting some fresh air with the prince, Your Grace,” he said. Rey knew exactly where her husband was with their son.

The tallest tower of the palace overlooked the whole kingdom and that was right where Ben was with Lukan. Showing his heir his future kingdom. “And you see out there, that little patch of green over the horizon. That's Naboo. Daddy's cousin, Kaydel, she's queen and just had a baby. She's your age, so you won't just have your sister to play with and annoy when you're older,” he said and Rey chuckled, causing Ben to turn around. Their son was fast asleep in his arms. “Just showing Lukan his future kingdom,” he said and she smiled. “I don't think he's that impressed,” he said. “Fell fast asleep as I told him about the summer markets in the village.”

“He's two months, love. He'll be more excited when he's two years.” Ben let out a sigh and Lukan made a noise that had Rey holding out her arms for their son. Ben easily and carefully gave him over to her and she sat on the bench Ben had placed up on the terrace and began to calm him down. 

“You're such a natural,” he said and she smiled. Despite being able to have a nurse for their son, Rey was insistent that she breast fed him herself when she could. They had a nanny for when they both had duties, but they were basically raising him themselves, along with her sister. Ben sat next to his wife holding their infant son and kissed her temple. She let out a happy sigh as her husband's arms came around her and Lukan. A protective bubble. If Padme were up here with them, she'd be sitting on her Daddy's lap. “I love you.”

“I know,” she said and he smiled. He kissed her again before kissing Lukan's head.

“Shall we start the day, Your Grace?” he asked, standing up and she chuckled. She took his offered hand and they headed back into the castle as the morning dawn crest over the horizon and painted the castle with it's golden rays.

The End.


End file.
